Combust 3:5
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Robbie's dream becomes reality. The masked lady takes off her mask and takes Robbie to paradise. *PURE LEMON*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**Thank you Riotstarter1214 for pointing out the leniency I have with Lemon fics. Thank you also to Chase Lehrman for the inspiration.**

* * *

><p>Robbie wanted to leave at first, but then he did not want to leave. Andre and Beck went to Tori's house, along with Robbie, to hang out with the younger Vega sister, plus Jade and Cat. The guys dare not told their respective girlfriends about going to the strip club due to the consequence. It was a habit that after each strip club visit, the guys would tentatively feel their balls to make sure that they were still there.<p>

"Why are you so quiet Beck?"

"Yeah same question to you Andre…" Both Jade and Tori looked at their men with discerning looks on their faces, eyeing daggers at their "thrusting parts" in hopes that they will cleave off. Andre and Beck looked at each other in fear.

_Dude we're going to get castrated!_

_No we're not; we just have to lie to them._

_What kind of shit is that? Jade and Tori's observing skills are infinity, so they will no doubt catch on to us._

_Okay, here's what we'll do…_

"Sorry babe."

"What?"

"Hate to break it to you muchacha."

"Excuse me?" Both girls were ready to tear their men down piece by piece, which is until the men had to sacrifice one of their own.

"Robbie! He went to the strip club!"

"That's bullshit; Robbie would be too pussy to,"

"They're correct, I did go." A stunned Jade and Tori looked at Robbie, whose mind had been on auto-chill since last night when he, Andre, and Beck watched tits and ass-shaking galore. He was beginning to describe what one girl in particular did to him.

"Ohkay, we do not need to know that."

"**Red Velvet is the most beautiful girl in the world**."

"Aww, our little Robert is sprung- wait, did you say Red Velvet?" Robbie, apparently thinking that the girls knew her, started to ask for information about the stripper. Jade and Tori did not know a Red Velvet; however, their faces had smiles on them while facing the stairs. Then Jade turns around and barks at Beck to get front and center. Beck does exactly this, not wanting to be killed by his girlfriend. To his shock (and luck), he was treated to a steamy tongue-filled kiss as he grabbed and slapped some ass cheek.

"Did you enjoy that baby?"

"Always." _Good_, Jade said as she began to choke her boyfriend, who wasn't expecting this development to occur. Beck pleaded with Jade to stop and she did, telling him that she was "just trying to make a point." He retreated to a safe distance to massage his neck.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You love me Beck don't you?"

"More than life itself."

"**Good**." Jade was near Beck once again and asked, no, demanded that he get up, which he did. She whispered in his ear (while kissing the lobe with her mouth) to ask if he was alright.

"Yes, but I'm not following your behavior."

"Let's have a nice fuck Beck." Tori and Andre were slackjawed as Beck's face flushed red while slowly nodding yes; very surprised that she took the initiative for sex.

"Glad you gave consent, because I'm going to make sure my toys and I break your cock into multiple pieces."

"Um, okay." Beck went back to his chilled mode, which drove Jade mad. She was going to choke him again, but Beck beat her to it, this until he saw the first tint of blue on her face.

"Do you like that bitch?" Beck smashed his lips on Jade's exposed breast, biting on the nipple.

"Damn Beck!" Jade was starting to moan, but stopped herself from doing so.

"Tori, your parents are gone for the weekend correct?" Tori nodded that they were indeed gone, a full 70 hours of a parentless household was theirs to roam.

"Great, come with (me) Vega." Tori and Jade linked arms as they headed up the stairs disappearing into her room in giggle. Andre had not begun to process what had happened when his phone buzzed. It was a text:  
><em>You get up here to, um, have your cock pounded. –Tori<em>

Both Andre and Beck made a beeline to Tori's room, where who-knows-what awaited them.

* * *

><p>Robbie was fantasizing about the lap dance from Red Velvet, thus not noticing his friends heading upstairs for a good ol'fashioned fuckfest.<p>

_She was a petite woman, but man were those breasts of hers amazing. I wish they weren't so strict about the touching, oh the places I would've touched on that woman…_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robbie snapped out of his daydream to find Cat sitting next to him, head on the shoulder.

"Oh nothing cat." Robbie liked Cat, so he would not risk messing things up by acting on signals or impulses.

"What are you talking about, who is this 'Red Velvet' lady?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie Robbie! I know what you said because you were daydreaming aloud!" Cat asked him once again what he said about Red Velvet.

"Seriously Cat,"

"You made me do this." Cat grabbed Robbie's testicles and began the nimble gripping. Robbie pleaded for mercy, but Little Red would have none of it until he told her about Red Velvet.

"Red Velvet was a stripper who gave me a lap dance!"

"AND?"

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world! Shame that she masked her identity, otherwise I would tell her that face to face- okay Cat please let go of my balls!" Cat let go as Robbie crumpled to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Get up, you are not hurting…_ yet_." Robbie had closed his eyes shut down when rolling around to ease the testicular pain. He still wasn't quite recovered when he got up.

"That wasn't cool Cat." Robbie's balls were still swoll when he lost his balance and fell on his knees and then fell at a forward incline… his face in between Cat's legs.

"Nostalgic." Cat sighed, reaching for Robbie's head to push it more inwards, lips touching her pussy. Robbie got up, not realizing what clit he just pecked.

"What did you do to me Cat?"

"I didn't do anything,"

"Right, then whose pussy did I just touch?" He crossed his arms as Cat drew water from her eyes.

"Alright it was my pussy that you just touched… it felt so good though!"

"It just reminded me of, we'll never mind that."

"Tell me Robbie."

"Fine, I went to the strip club last night and was given the absolutely most amazing lap dance from this masked named who the club dubbed "Red Velvet." She was really talented… and literally gave me head without taking off my pants."

"She really must be good huh?" Robbie also noted how beautiful Red Velvet was, and that made Cat blush and slowly pull up her skirt and reach for in between her legs… she got juicy wet, all while Robbie watched in awe.

"Whoa Cat, what are you doing?"

"It is ME."

"What?"

"I'm Red Velvet."

"Wait a minute… **you are THE Red Velvet?**" Cat had Robbie sit could not believe that Cat was indeed Red Velvet, the beautiful girl that had given him a memorizing lap dance. He noticed a bottle of water on the table and got up to fetch it.

"Get back on that couch baby!" The lights dimmed and then started to strobe. Robbie sat on the couch, wondering what it was that Cat was going to fetch.

"I can't believe you are Red Velvet," Cat appeared before him, sporting the same outfit that she gave Robbie a lap dance with. She also donned the mask, getting Robbie all enthralled and reaching for the mask like a high-placed button.

_Nothing else matters…_

"Are you ready Robbie?"

_Nothing else matters…_

"Robbie you okay?"

"Right now baby, nothing else matters,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing else matters… other than me putting my dick in that vagina."Cat enjoyed the way Robbie was talking to her, in that ol' "I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you all night" crooning voice. She took her index and middle fingers, licked the tips, and gently massaged her _purse_, I mean her pussy for the big ox closing in on cultivation. Robbie told her that 'it' was going in, and go in the dick did, making a minute squishy noise as it entered, narrowing Cat's lips as she steadied herself to embrace it better.

"Good lord, that's a fucking big one!"

"That pussy has me hooked already."

"Keep penetrating me, keep thrusting me…" Robbie went faster now, clutching Cat as he continually beat that pussy up. The moans became louder, sounding more painful with each thrust. Cat could feel that Robbie's dick was nearing the cervix, subliminally incredulous that it's length grew to reach that part. Her eyes were dilating rapidly as her nails dug into Robbie's back, seemingly turning him on as he went to his "maximum potency."

"Jeez, I think you are going to enter my womb."

"Good, maybe then your womb will feel the… oh shit Cat, I'm going to cum; A LOT."

"Not inside of me please, pull out."

"It's too late for that baby, I can't hold it anymore!" Just as soon as it began, Robbie was finished, releasing his sperm into Cat's womb as she was gasping for air. He did indeed finish, but as they both went to the pharmacy, Robbie hoped the finish was not specifically talking about his future.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read this. I plan on writing two more <strong>_**Combust**_** stories. Wish school wasn't so busy so that I can update more for you all. Oh and guess what? Two more **_**Rob **_**stories are in the works, one of them a crossover with a Degrassi girl, hence a Victorious/Degrassi crossover. Stay tuned!**


End file.
